


В Мексике луна особенно яркая

by winni_w, WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)



Series: челлендж "кинк!спящий партнер рядом" [2]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Don’t copy to another site, Freddie is alive, Kissing, Larry is Alive, M/M, Mexico, Post-Canon, Romance, Sleeping Together, Somnophilia, UST, WTF Kombat 2021, Ларри жив, Мексика, Поцелуй, Фредди жив, постканон, признание в любви, романс, сомнофилия, сон вместе, юст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021
Summary: Ларри и Фредди сбежали в Мексику, Ларри раздумывает под луной, Фредди покупает кофе, и первый поцелуй после долгой разлуки.
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Series: челлендж "кинк!спящий партнер рядом" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132748
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	В Мексике луна особенно яркая

**Author's Note:**

> написано на командный челлендж "кинк!спящий партнер рядом"

Тут так жарко, что спать почти невозможно. Фредди — хоть бы хны, организм молодой, хоть и стреляный. Стреляный воробей, усмехается Ларри. Дрыхнет себе, как будто и не было ничего, как будто совесть чистая.

Ларри лежит и смотрит на спящего Фредди. У него во сне между бровей — морщинка. Волосы встрепаны, и теперь видно, что они не блондинистые. Фредди — темный шатен. Губы плотно сжаты, подбородок с ямочкой уперто выдвинут вперед. Интересно, с кем он сражается во сне? Ларри подносит палец к подбородку Фредди, но не касается кожи, и проводит так, по воздуху, прослеживает от узких губ к концу ямки.

Они же не любовники. Просто так получилось, что в мотеле были только номера с одной кроватью.

Хотел бы Ларри, чтобы они были любовниками.

Тут темно, на улице не горят фонари, но полная луна заглядывает в окно, тревожно так заглядывает, как открытый глаз мертвеца, и в ее свете прекрасно различаются морщинка меж бровей, ямка на подбородке, проступающая щетина.

Фредди лежит на боку, одну руку сунул под подушку. Держит там пистолет, заряженный, но на предохранителе. Фредди спит чутко, тревожно, и обычно это он ночью пялится на Ларри, отчего тот просыпается. Это ведь физически ощутимо, когда на тебя спящего — смотрят. Это давит, давит угрозой, и Ларри каждый раз просыпается от ощущения, словно приближается поезд. Но это только взгляд, и Фредди каждый раз ему улыбается. Ларри сгребает его и засыпает тогда, когда дыхание Фредди выравнивается.

А сейчас — Ларри не спит под мертвецким светом полнолуния. От ночного неживого сияния ворочается что-то внутри — не страх, а страшок. Легкое подозрение, от которого легко отмахнуться. Как от мысли, что Фредди — коп. Ну, сейчас уже бывший, конечно. Или нет.

Ларри встает с кровати и бесшумно подходит к окну, встает у стены. Если будут стрелять с улицы, то Ларри не заденут, он защищен кирпичом. Не то чтобы он сейчас опасался, просто привычка. Ларри приподнимает жалюзи и смотрит в щель на улицу. Окно мотеля выходит на проулок, взгляд упирается в примитивное граффити на белом заборе. На тяп-ляп штукатурке нарисованы два синих скелета по обе стороны от красного рогатого монстра. Возможно, что рогатый — сатана, а на груди у него глаз в треугольнике, как на американских долларах. Вдохновляющий рисунок.

Темно и тихо, машины гудят где-то далеко на проспекте. А тут тихо. Тут небольшой городок, украшенный ко Дню Мертвых. В Висконсине в это время — желтая листва, холодная озерная вода, теплые куртки. Может и снег выпасть, тогда подмерзшие осенние яблоки особенно сладки. А тут — ни черта, все зелено, днем ноябрьское солнце шпарит, как в Лос-Анджелесе летом, ночью — белое бельмо. В этих местах, пожалуй, поверишь в оборотней. Полная луна слишком тревожная, слишком настойчиво виснет в черном небе.

Может, светит маяком умершим в эту ночь. Может, где-то Блондин мается с Джо Кэботом и Эдди. Может, прямо тут стоят и смотрят на Ларри, освещенного луной. Ларри осторожно поправляет сахарный черепок на подоконнике и отпускает жалюзи. Пластины смыкаются, отрезая булыжную мостовую и белый забор с адским пеклом.

За спиной шумит Фредди. Ларри смотрит, как он поворачивается на другой бок, взбивает подушку другой рукой, сгибает ногу в колене. И занимает собой почти всю кровать, ложась по диагонали. Тощий, мелкий, а вся постель — занята.

Ларри тихо вздыхает — так хочется прикоснуться к Фредди. Так хочется коснуться его тела, как… ну, не как друг. Он не притрагивался к нему с тех пор, с того самого ограбления. Но так хочется, аж в ладонях зудит. Он же помнит ощущение от тела Фредди. Он же помнит, как чувствуется на ощупь его кожа, его мускулы.

Ларри машет рукой: к черту! Он ложится рядом, совершенно бесшумно и осторожно прижимается к Фредди всем телом. Обнимает со спины, подпирает своим бедром — его бедро, медленно, готовый тут же сдать назад, если парень возмутится. И… он чувствует, как Фредди заметно расслабляется. У него выравнивается дыхание, он сам притирается спиной к груди Ларри и накрывает своей рукой — его руку.

Ларри не смеет пошевелиться, чтобы не разбудить, не спугнуть. Может, Фредди просто снится, как его обнимает девушка. Он же не гей. Вообще ни разу. А то, что было перед злополучным ограблением — это нещитово. Один раз не это самое.

Фредди — горячий, как печка, от него пахнет табаком и немного мужским потом. Волосы липнут ко лбу, спина потная, все влажное — жарко ведь. Но Ларри это не отталкивает. Он просто остро чувствует Фредди в своих объятиях. С ним не страшны никакие мертвецы, бродящие под светом полной луны.

Ларри взволнован горячим телом, он чувствует, что у него привстает. Но он не решается тревожить пацана — ради бога, он только что расслабился, пусть спит.

Утром Фредди разлепляет один глаз и смотрит на спящего Ларри. Фредди теперь лежит на животе, одну руку перекинув через грудь Диммика. Он замирает — они же спят, как будто… как любовники. Ну так ведь… неудивительно. В жар бросает, стоит только вспомнить то, что было перед ограблением. Он обещал себе, что больше не притронется к Ларри, они ведь друзья и только друзья. Фредди не рискует днем касаться Ларри, он только смотрит, наблюдает, залипает.

Тот дрыхнет на спине, раскинув руки — одна рука под шеей Фредди, как подушка. Ларри похрапывает и выглядит крайне несолидно. За это время темно-каштановые волосы немного отросли и снова кудрявятся. Утреннее солнце шпарит, и даже сквозь закрытые напрочь жалюзи чувствуется, как на улице жарко.

Морщины на лице Ларри разгладились, и спит он, словно совесть его совершенно чиста. Фредди продолжает так, одним глазом, разглядывать его. У Ларри немного смешной нос. Зато красивые брови вразлет, которые днем всегда нахмурены, и между ними — глубокая мятежная складка. А сейчас складка разглажена, и Ларри выглядит мирным. Непривычно мирным и спокойным.

Фредди чувствует под рукой широкую грудь, мерно вздымающиеся пластины мышц. Ларри, конечно, ни разу не атлет и не модель. Но кому это нужно, если харизмой затапливает так, что трудно дышать.

Фредди осторожно поднимает руку, поднимается, огибает кровать и подходит к окну. Отгибает одну пластину жалюзи и смотрит на улицу. Там жарит ослепительное солнце, ярко высвечивая неумелое граффити на белом неровном заборе. В проулке никого нет. Ну и хорошо, наверное.

Фредди бесшумно одевается — мятая футболка и джинсы, вытаскивает пистолет из-под подушки, забирает одну купюру и идет к ресепшену мотеля.  
— Ола! — бодрый мекс улыбается во все тридцать три зуба — один передний выбит, отчего здоровый щетинистый мужик приобретает очарование пятилетнего ребенка. — Комо эста?  
— Ола, — хрипло бурчит Фредди, не отвечая на вопрос портье, кладя доллар на стойку. — Кофе, пор фавор.

Мекс варит кофе, а Фредди пока сутулится у двери и наблюдает, выглядывая из-за косяка, за улицей — вот тут народа куча. Тут неподалеку рынок, и народ пытается успеть закупить все к празднику.

Забрав кофе на подставке, Фредди двигает к номеру. Он осторожно открывает дверь и заходит, стараясь не разбудить Ларри. Но Ларри уже проснулся и смотрит на него с кровати.

— Ола, — улыбается ему Фредди. — Кофе, синьор.  
— Нахер твой испанский, — бурчит Ларри. Морщинка уже на месте между бровей. Он вынимает руку из-под подушки. У него там тоже пистолет, Фредди знает.

Фредди садится на кровать и передает стаканчик с кофе. Ларри в одних трусах, Ларри кудрявится, Ларри сонно хмурится, Ларри кажется взьерошенным филином, которого какие-то козлы зачем-то вытащили на дневной свет. От кофе у филина проясняется в глазах, и он облегченно вздыхает.

— Спасибо, малыш, — улыбается он Фредди.  
— На здоровье, — Фредди закуривает. Щелкает зажигалкой, закрывает пальцами челюсть, затягивается сигаретой, втягивая щеки.

Ларри продолжает смотреть на Фредди, под его взглядом — тепло и сладко, как под мягким весенним солнцем, и у глаз собираются гусиные лапки от улыбки.  
— Что?  
— Ты похож на сонного филина. Сутулого, тощего и встрепанного, — говорит Ларри.  
— Сам такой, — улыбается Фредди.  
— Я не сутулюсь, — возражает Ларри. — И не тощий.  
— Зато встрепанный. Кудри, как у купидончика, — дразнится Фредди.

Ларри хмыкает, смотрит, по-лисьи хитро щурясь. У него карие глаза, но в этом свете они кажутся почти зеленоватыми. Ларри хмурится от яркого света, он весь — кряжистый и непокорный. Он весь какой-то… мятежный, хотя и устойчивый, надежный. Нет в нем спокойствия, но при этом вокруг него распространяется уверенность. Он весь залит солнцем, и Фредди залипает на него, на бицепсы, на грудь, на шею, на…

— Что? — спрашивает Ларри, поднимая брови.  
— Ты мне нравишься, — пожимает плечами Фредди. Вот так вот легко, а что еще тут сказать. Разве можно выразить словами все то, что Фредди чувствует, глядя на Ларри?

Ларри замирает. Фредди хмурится, поднимает плечи, сутулится, бычится, словно готовится к удару. Это не осознанно. Он просто привык так. Зажимается от всего мира.

Ларри ставит кружку на тумбочку, тянется, кладет руку на загривок Фредди. И притягивает к себе. Поцелуй кажется медовым и острым на вкус.


End file.
